digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Midnight
Dust Zone Do we consider GranLocomon, SkullGreymon, and SkullSatamon to be part of Twilight? 23:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm thinking... Since now on DarkKnightmon does not need Nene anymore, and is taking back the position of the general (commander) of TWILIGHT. But the text narration may still write "Twilight (Nene's army)" in the future, even Nene & Sparrowmon & black Xros Loader are no longer a part of Twilight in substance. It is quite... troublesome for the organization of this article. And sigh, the next episode is airing 3 weeks later. = = K.Hayes 16:36, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::When the anime officially states them as Xros Heart members, their info will be moved to their own articles, and sections listed as "Former members", like with Dorulumon and Baalmon on the Bagra Army. 20:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Manga Alret XW 8 Two new member of Team Twilight are shown in the mangna version Shurimon and I think Ornismon just thought I let people know :Verification? (Lvdoomien 20:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC)) Tsuwamon Yes I know that tsuwamon/damenmon is still in the bagra army but shouldn't they be on the twilight page on account of the end of episode 26? (Lvdoomien 23:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC)) :Actually, per ep. 29, Twilight seems to have been dissolved into the Bagra Army. 00:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Really? Well I have only seen up to episode twenty eight so in that case is the twilight and bagra army page be combined?(Lvdoomien 00:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC)) :::We'll probably have to rejigger the Bagra Army page to have the main officers on one page and the zone armies on another. It's getting rather big as it is. 04:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Personally I think DarkKnightmon is trying to over throw his brother remember what he said in ep 21 he said he wants to be the strongest digimon and I think the reason his so he can destory his brother so lets wait to we have some confirmation (Ovidkid 10:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wait what the hell does rejigger mean?(Lvdoomien 20:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC)) Fractyl Tsuwamon and Damemon were taken off of this page 4 a reason buddy (Lvdoomien 19:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC)) : Hard to tell the reason. But the DarkKnightmon article was fine as it was, along with the Toei images being added to the Bagra Army page.Fractyl 16:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::It's really time-consuming and usually pointless to do this, but I guess I'll go over why I reverted it: *First off, you merged DarkKnightmon, SkullKnightmon, and DeadlyAxemon into one section. That makes no sense - every source (anime, manga, asahi site, toei site, dictionary profiles, xros figure profiles) paints each of them as separate Digimon. *You placed DarkKnightmon in the section for base Digimon, instead of in DigiXroses. *You uncommented the rough draft for DarkKnightmon that someone had posted, a draft that was in no way acceptable to be published. *You posted Tsuwamon and Tyutyumon as members; I have yet to have been given a source that Tsuwamon is an actual member of Twilight, and not simply a double agent or disloyal Bagra Army member. The Toei and Asahi sites still consider him part of the Bagra Army, just as they do with BlueMeramon; simply helping DarkKnightmon is not enough to consider him part of Twilight. Someone needs to actually say "Tsuwamon is part of Twilight." *You put info about DarkKnightmon>SkullKnightmon in the section for SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode. That info is irrelevant; sections should only cover alternate forms when entering or leaving the form in question. If you made it apparent that you had even a modicum of interest in working with the other editors, I would be less pissed, but each time you come in and make a mess of the pages, and then ignore the revert comments I have to leave. 16:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :First off, DarkKnightmon has been like the Digimon version to the likes of TF Victory's Star Saber: His main form being more of a character than the components that comprise him (The two only appear once in the series and SkullKnightmon is the conscious mind of DarkKnight). Plus, DarkKnightmon is still labeled a "Xros Digimon". Secondly, Tsuwamon's loyalities no longer matter since Bagramon and DarkKnightmon have been working together the entire time (Hence he's their "middleman informant"). Also, you're the one with issues with other editors as we're updating the information based on the aired episodes and you undo it even when we add Toei images YOU UPLOADED to it. This is not "KrytenKoro wiki" and I'm willing to work with other editors.Fractyl 19:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Re:DarkKnightmon - that doesn't make it reasonable to take it out of the "DigiXroses" section and assign it the attacks of two other Digimon. He's a DigiXros. He may be a prominent DigiXros, but he's a DigiXros. ::Then Tsuwamon should remain on the Bagra Army page. There's no reason to put him here if there's nothing explicitly stating he's part of Twilight. ::I undo the "information" that's put up based on the newest episodes because it isn't using the episodes. It's using forums, and I can tell, because it constantly uses false terms like "Sweet Tooth Digimon Rampage" or "Super-Dimensional Stream". With stuff like Tsuwamon, which kept being put up before there was any kind of translation of what was actually being said, I also ask for a source to be given. ::Actually, I made sure to keep the Toei images in. The reason they got reverted at all is because those edits were intertwined with the crap that's been inserted to Bagramon's section, and I had to do a targeted revert. ::I've not seen any evidence of you even responding to requests for sources or any kind of edit comment, much less working with others. Apathy is not cooperation. ::The simple fact of it is this: produce quality edits that don't rip up the formatting of the wiki, and provide sources for contentious info, and I'll happily let it stay, as I've done with most everyone else's edits. Leave a mess, and I'm just going to remove the thing wholesale and you'll have to wait until I have time to writ the section myself. 22:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :But DarkKnightmon being taken out of the Xros section is because he's not like the other DigiXroses in terms of being normally a single figure that can split into two on occasions. Plus, he counts as a Xros material Digimon. Plus, I don't get my intel from forums and I've have sourced episodes with Bagramon.Fractyl 04:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) He is still a DigiXros. He is SkullKnightmon DigiXrosed with DeadlyAxemon, with SkullKnightmon's personality being dominant. Literally every material portrays him that way. All of the other character articles keep the extra forms in those sections; especially the Xros Heart and Blue Flare pages, which keep Shoutmon X4 and MetalGreymon in the DigiXros sections. Even, even if we decided to put the DigiXroses in the section for components, the way you did (merging all attacks and all synopsis for each form) is ludicrous. The Bagramon material that you added last time had bad grammar and didn't fit our manual of style. 04:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : Again, DarkKnightmon is an exception as he was introduced as he is. Plus, the Xros entries in the other group pages are fine as they are as they function as combinations.Fractyl 05:23, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::No, he's not an exception. He functions exactly the same as every other Xros - i.e., a Digimon made up of other Digimon, with one mind. The profiles, websites, anime, manga, video games, and virtual pets all treat him as a normal Xros. 06:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Even if it somehow turns out that DarkKnightmon is the natural form, and SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon were artificially made from DarkKnightmon (the only way placing him in the normal section could make sense), the way you did it would still be ludicrous. 06:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC)